


Gestures

by Cameo_Cat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marigami, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameo_Cat/pseuds/Cameo_Cat
Summary: Kagami isn’t super into big gestures but gets all flustered by small ones
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 264





	Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/190827522116/gestures

Marinette was bummed. Since she and Kagami started dating it seemed that anything she planned for her didn’t go over well. Sure Kagami was nice enough to smile and thank her for the big romantic gestures and dates but she was so mellow. Was it selfish that she wanted her girlfriend to blush and get all giddy over what she planned?

Now it was Valentine’s day and she had a great day planned for them but even then she felt like it was all gonna blow up in her face.

“Good morning, Marinette,” Luka walked into the bakery, “Ooh, what is that face for?”

“Morning, Luka,” Marinette picked her chin off the counter, “I’m just worried over my date with Kagami today.”

“Plans fall through?”

“No. When I plan something nice she responds really blase about it. I don’t know what to do.”

“Maybe it’s because she doesn’t need big gestures. Kagami is a really serious, no nonsense kinda person. Big elaborate plans probably make her uncomfortable.” Luka shrugged.

“I never really thought about that. How did you figure that out and not me? I’m the one dating her.”

“I guess cause I’m much the same. I don’t like big plans much but Adrien loves them. Cute bouncy ball of sunshine he is.” A far away daydreaming look in his eye.

“So what is it that he does that actually gets you flustered? I’ve seen how red you can get around him.” Marinette teased.

“Simple stuff. Offhanded sincere compliments. Recommending a song he thinks I’ll like. Buying me my favorite candy before he comes over. Just sincere gestures like that.”

“That’s so cute.”

“But being Valentine’s day I decided to plan a big date for him to even the score. Which is why I have a cake to pick up.”

“I’ll go grab it.” Marinette handed him the cake he ordered for Adrien and left.

After he was gone Marinette pulled out her phone and started dialing. She had a few last minute changes to make.

That night when she went to pick up Kagami she felt better prepared. Hopefully Luka’s advice was right or else she was gonna look like a fool.

Kagami stepped out of the house and greeted Marinette with a kiss. “Happy Valentine’s day, these are for you.” She handed her a box of chocolates. “Strawberry cream filled.”

“My favorite!” Marinette gushed as she held the box to her chest. “Did you make these?”

“Yeah, I hope they taste alright.” Kagami fidgeted with her ring like she did when she was nervous.

“They’re perfect!” She took Kagami’s hand. “But your surprise lies somewhere else. Come on.”

“I hope you didn’t go to too much trouble.”

“No. Trust me. I think you’re going to love this.” They skipped back to Marinette’s house and she lead her into the living room. Well it used to be a living room. Now it was a giant blanket fort.

“What is this?” Kagami ducked under as she followed Marinette into the fort.

“A low key Valentine’s day.” In the middle of the fort was a nest of pillows, blankets, snacks, and movies.

“This is so cute.” Kagami’s face was a bright pink.

“I also went ahead and got all your favorite snacks. Matcha and regular chocolate pocky, konpeito, salt and vinegar chips, a big jug of pineapple juice, and of course some macarons and chocolate covered strawberries.”

Kagami had both her hands pressed over her mouth and her face was pulsing brighter. “Marinette!”

“And a selection of your favorite movies. Except the horror movies because as much as I love you I cannot and will not spend tonight terrified. But other than that--”

“I love you!” Kagami tackled her in a hug.

“Love you too, gorgeous.” Marinette giggled as she hugged her back.

“MMM!” Kagami was positively glowing red now.

“All this time I’ve been planning big fancy dates and all it took to get you all flustered and blushy was some snacks and your favorite movies.”

“Wait, is that what you were aiming for? To make me blush?”

“Kinda. Any time I make big plans though you don’t seem to be too invested in them so I thought something smaller scale would be more your speed.”

“Marinette, my cherry blossom, listen to me.” Kagami looked at her earnestly, “Anything and everything you do I appreciate and love. Whether it is a night out on the town complete with a boat ride or stuffing popcorn down our gullets watching fail video compilations on my phone. I’ll admit a quiet night in with a few thoughtful touches feels more special to me but don’t ever think that I take any of what you do for granted.”

“While we’re on the subject,” Kagami continued, “I could probably put more effort into my date ideas and gestures now and again as well.”

“I’d like that.”

“Good,” Kagami broke open a box of pocky.

“Hey, Moon Cake,” Marinette took one of the pocky out and held it between her teeth. “Wanna play a game?”

Kagami rolled her eyes and took the pocky out from her mouth before kissing Marinette fully. She pulled back and Marinette was bright red. “Ha ha,” she laughed as she put the pocky back in Marinette’s open mouth. “I win.”


End file.
